Heart Attack
by Marinaas
Summary: Nenhuma palavra costumava atormentar Temari. Era o que ela achava até aquele preguiçoso lhe propor algo estranho, aos olhos dela.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, eu não mataria e nem inutilizaria personagens fodas.

**Rated**: K

**Avisos**: O enredo da fanfic está fraquinho, postei-a devido a música. O nome desta é ''_Heart Attack_'' da Demi Lovato. Nem gosto tanto dela, porém achei parecida com a Temari. Também elaborei alguns diálogos relacionados aquele filler lindo! Não me lembro do nome daquele taradeenho, porém espero que vocês entendam, se possível!

Antes que se assustem, fiz referências a uma paquera envolvendo o Kakashi. ''_Nossa, como assim? Kakashi e Temari?_'' Não, eu não quero que eles fiquem juntos (já desejei isso aos meus doze anos - eu odiava o Shikamaru- mas hoje definitivamente não). Eu apenas o acho um shinobi sexy - _o homem mais sexy da terceira idade_ - e muito adequado para proporcionar uma cena de ciúmes. Cogitei a possibilidade de inventar um personagem - _não gosto muito dessa prática_ - ou usar um daqueles figurantes que ninguém conhece, como o Kotetsu ou Gemma, mas nunca sei quem é quem. Nem quero saber! Eu já gostei mais do Kakashi. Hoje ele passa muito tempo com o Naruto - isso acaba estragando qualquer personagem, vai por mim -, fica de Sasukisse e aquela história dele como o Óbito-Tobi-Madara-ou-sei-lá-quem-é-esse-idiota já deu! Depois me perguntam o motivo de não acompanhar mais Naruto.

Espero que gostem.

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

Aquela confraternização cedida por Shikaku e Yoshino viera em um momento propício para alguns amigos e familiares. O término da guerra, ascensão de Uzumaki Naruto como hokague e o cargo de Shikamaru como ambu deixaram os Naras eufóricos. Diante a tantos fatos, nada mais justo que realizar uma pequena comemoração para os companheiros mais íntimos.

Era evidente que o almoço saboroso preparado por Yoshino-san, transformara-se em uma balbúrdia. A sala da residência dos Nara detinha alguns convidados sentados ao sofá e outros degustando os saborosos petiscos os quais eram servidos. Naruto pulava de uma lado para o outro conforme um macaco insano, recebendo como consequência, os berros exacerbados de Sakura. Chouji servia-se com deliciosas guloseimas sobre a mesa próxima ao sofá. Porém entre tanta algazarra nem todos divertiam-se. Temari refletia distraída afastada dos demais.

Questionava-se o motivo de estar participando daquela comemoração, e automaticamente formou-se em sua mente a figura preguiçosa _dele_. Era devido a Shikamaru que estava naquele local e também por permanecer pensativa ultimamente. Não detinha o hábito de elaborar situações e idéias em sua mente que não abordassem batalhas ou questões burocráticas de Suna. Contudo, o fato do Nara ter-lhe sugerido um _relacionamento sério_, conturbava os pensamentos da kunoichi destemida, que nem era tão destemida assim, quando o assunto era Nara Shikamaru.

Ela admitia que o tempo passado ao lado dele era extremamente prazeroso, e que estava presa aquele idiota de alguma forma. Sendo assim, qual era o empecilho de ingressar num compromisso formal com o preguiçoso? Talvez fosse pelo fato de não desejar envolver-se ainda mais com aquele moreno extremamente sexy, cujo objetivo era atormentar seus pensamentos e despertar desejos lascivos os quais ela conhecia muito bem.

Sim, estava completamente encantada por ele. Reconhecia, não era hipócrita. Não poderia concordar com a possibilidade de manter-se afastada dele, nem mesmo por alguns instantes! Nunca pensou em afeiçoar-se a alguém desse modo. Devido a isso, disfarçava seus sentimentos quando algum indivíduo perguntava-lhe. Era árduo render-se a Shikamaru por completo. Temari em nenhum momento cogitou a possibilidade de aprofundar seu relacionamento, visto que sempre deteve o hábito de colocar o trabalho e família em primeiro plano. Caso fosse a possível namorada daquele _idiota_, a jounin teria de posicioná-lo em primeiro lugar também. Sendo assim, como ficaria Suna? Nas mãos de Kankurou que mal sabe preparar um café? Seria com Gaara? Cujo se vive queixando de não possuir ninguém a expor suas murmurações melancólicas? E seu trabalho? Sua vila? Sua casa?

Respirou profundamente, permitindo-se inalar todo o ar ao seu redor.

_''Problemático''_... Como ele diria.

**Putting my defenses up** /_ Armando minhas defesas_

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love** / _Porque não quero me apaixonar_

**If I ever did that** / _Se alguma vez fizesse isso_

**I think I'd have a heart attack** / _Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco_

''_Ele é apenas um garoto, Temari! Extremamente sexy, convenhamos! E vocês permaneceram juntos por tanto tempo..._ '' Seus devaneios inquietavam-na fazendo ignorar as pessoas ao seu redor. Afinal, qual o propósito dessa proposta balançar tanto com seus pensamentos? ''_Aquele preguiçoso é o culpado!''_ Somente ele para deixá-la completamente fora de si e preocupada com motivos irrelevantes - _no mínimo, era o que ela pensava antes de conhecê-lo._

Nenhum homem em sua vida havia importunado-a daquela forma. Nunca se entregou para muitos ninjas, pois não havia encontrado ninguém que correspondesse suas expectativas. Shikamaru, de fato, nunca foi um milésimo das qualidades que ela procurava em um homem. _Nunca_. Porém quando havia depreendido, já estava aos beijos cálidos e libidinosos com o gênio de Konoha... _e que beijos, Kami-sama!_

Talvez ambos já mantivessem um relacionamento sério há tempos e insistiam em negar. A loira tinha receio de envolver-se ainda mais, de não corresponder as expectativas do Nara. Ora, ela não reconhecia a si própria! Sabaku no Temari, kunoichi de Sunagakure no Sato, conhecida por executar diversas missões de ranking A e S, tendo pavor de um relacionamento simplório?

Tinha medo pois se importava com ele._ Idiota!_

**Never put my love out on the line** / _Nunca coloquei meu amor em jogo_

**Never said yes to the right guy** / _Nunca disse "sim" para o cara certo_

**Never had trouble getting what I want** / _Nunca tive problemas em conseguir o que quero_

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough** / _Mas quando se trata de você, nunca sou boa o bastante_

Shikamaru descia as escadas vagarosamente exibindo seu semblante preguiçoso costumeiro. No mesmo instante, a loira desligou-se de todos seus devaneios e pensamentos conturbados, contemplando apenas a figura _lenta_ aproximar-se da sala. _''Kami-sama, por que ele precisa sorrir desse jeito tão... delicioso?''_

Observou seus amigos aproximarem-se dele, distribuindo abraços e parabenizações pela sua nova posição em relação a proteção de Konoha. Temari invejou-os, pois almejou estar ao lado daquele _idiota_ naquele momento - _na verdade, em todos._ Ora, nada mais justo! Afinal, após tantos incentivos, subornos sacanas e algumas pancadas de amor, ele finalmente havia atendido as palavras da loira e treinado arduamente até conquistar sua posição atual.

- Temari-san!

Os pensamentos da kunoichi foram interrompidos pela voz de Hatake Kakashi parado a sua frente. Cumprimentou-o educadamente, afinal trabalhavam juntos e tinha como obrigação manter um relacionamento extremamente gentil com seus companheiros. Embora sua vontade oculta fosse ordenar que o Copy Ninja, retirasse de sua frente com intuito de observar Shikamaru ainda mais. Afinal, se alguma vadia estivesse-o paquerando? ''_Nunca se deve confiar nessas meninas sonsas de Konoha, com os hormônios apreensivos, repletas amor para oferecer!_'' ela pensava enfurecida.

- Você está muito bonita, Temari-san! Com todo respeito, você é dona de um corpo maravilhoso!

A Sabaku ficara atônita. Como aquele ninja pervertido ousa paquerá-la desse modo libertino e dissimulado? Olhou para suas roupas e de fato, estavam um pouco ousadas para uma ocasião familiar: trajava uma saia preta combinando com a camisa decotada de cor oposta. Cabelos soltos na mesma altura do ombro e boca coberta por uma camada grossa de batom vermelho. Estava usando seu óculo, pois sua visão fora afetada durante a guerra, e por recomendação média teve de aderir ao acessório.

Ela revoltou-se por estar tão arrumada. _Mas ele gostava tanto daquela saia!_

Pensou em fazer um escândalo ali mesmo e encaminhar aquele velho pervertido para alguma mulher solteirona - _Anko, Shizune, quem sabe_ - na festa. Temari sentiu uma momentânea compaixão de Kakashi, pois o mesmo nem desconfiava que ela já detinha um ficante, parceiro sexual ou namorado - _embora não fosse oficializado._

- Posso inserir-me na conversa, _anjo_?

Mãos conhecidas envolveram a cintura da loira, fazendo seu corpo estremecer no processo. Reconheceu aquela voz preguiçosa próxima ao seu ouvido, sentindo o corpo dele aproximar-se de sua região costal. Envolveu-a ainda mais pela cintura trazendo-a mais de si. Ela retribuiu o gesto depositando sua cabeça próxima ao ombro do moreno, passando levemente suas mãos ternas sobre a face preguiçosa dele. Uma estranha onda elétrica percorria o seu corpo e um calor apossava-se de sua espinha. Não queria demonstrar o impacto que o Nara causava-lhe, mas era inevitável. No mínimo, essa aproximação exibicionista, uma ótima oportunidade para afastar o ero-sensei.

- Vejo que estão realmente juntos! –Kakashi concluiu sorridente. – Você tem muita sorte, Shikamaru!

- Sim, eu tenho. – concordou ainda envolvido a cintura da jounin, que sorria descaradamente.

- Pois bem, sugiro que seja melhor procurar outra mulher com o corpo voluptuoso, sensei.

- Tudo bem, já vou indo. Não quero atrapalhar o casal.

_Casal? _Fora isso que ela ouviu?

Observou o Copy Ninja retirar-se do local e dirigiu-se ao Nara.

- Que história é essa de agarrar-me perante a todos?

- Feh, você bem que gostou! – a kunoichi ficara perplexa diante a tal afirmação. Definitivamente, era impossível omitir algo dele.- Pela forma a qual você retribuiu, presumi que tivesse de acordo com meu pedido de aderirmos a um relacionamento sério.

- Para falar a verdade, eu nem pensei no assunto. – mentiu, tentando sair daquela situação embaraçosa. – Aceitei apenas para despachar o ero-sensei!

- Como se você precisasse de alguém, para defender-lhe dos velhos tarados que cerca essa vila. Ou será que esperava ser protegida?

_Droga!_ Ele havia deixando-a sem reposta. Temari simplesmente odiava cair no ''_joguinho_'' do gênio de Konoha! Não agradava-lhe permanecer encurralada e sem resposta para as investidas dele.

**But you, make me wanna act like a girl** / _Mas você, me faz querer agir como uma garota_

**Paint my nails and wear high heels** / _Pintar minhas unhas e usar salto-alto_

**Yes you, make me so nervous** /_ Sim você, me deixa tão nervosa_

**That I just can't hold your hand** / _Que não consigo segurar sua mão_

- Eu estava preparada para chutar o traseiro dele, caso não tenho notado! E tenha isso como uma prova do quanto lhe considero, pois qualquer mulher se renderia aos encantos dele! Kakashi-sensei é um homem sexy, de boa postura e após de ler tanto aquele livro pervertido, deve ser um excelente parceiro na cama.

- Não está satisfeita com meus serviços? – Shikamaru sussurrou próximo ao lóbulo da orelha dela, causando arrepios calorosos na kunoichi.

Decerto, ela estava satisfeita até demais com os _encantos_ que o Nara lhe proporcionava entre quatro paredes. Porém não daria o prazer de satisfazê-lo com a resposta evidente em seu olhar.

- Não diga bobagens! Não quero falar sobre isso agora. – foi apenas o que conseguiu responder. _Droga!_ Como odiava ficar encurralada diante as perguntas cretinas dele.

A Sabaku pôs-se a rumar em direção a mesa central. Ela não queria participar daquela conversa a qual encontrava-se em tremenda desvantagem. Em outros dias provavelmente conseguiria responder a altura todas as provocações do Nara, porém com tantas preocupações pairando em sua mente – _apenas uma, mas em sua concepção valia como diversas_ – não detinha de paciência para inserir-se em uma discussão abrangente com o moreno.

Chegando ao destino almejado, apanhou alguns bolinhos, degustando-os. _Eram muitos saborosos!_ Definitivamente Yoshino-san era uma cozinheira excepcional! A Sabaku antecipo-se e depositou algumas guloseimas na boca do Nara, antes que o mesmo pensasse em falar algo.

- De todos os apelidos, ''_anjo_'' foi o pior. – Temari sibilou enquanto bebericava uma mínima quantidade sakê.

Shikamaru concentrava-se em alguns ninjas, os quais trabalhavam consigo, apreciar a loira ao seu lado. Olhar é normal, porém estavam encarando-a em demasia e isso deixava o Nara desconfortável.

- Você poderia vir menos arrumada, mulher!

- Não me diga o que vestir, Nara Shikamaru! – sorriu escarnecidamente, afinal homem nenhum decretava como ela deveria fazer.

- Yare yare só mencionei pois que aqueles homens estão lhe observando muito. – disse próximo ao ouvido da loira, virando-se para confirmar. – Tenho apenas que cuidar do que é meu.

- Seu? – ela repetiu perplexa, porém sorrindo diante a tal informação.

- Sim. Embora não precise me preocupar, pois se o morto-vivo que era íntimo no passado não conseguiu nada, quem dirá aqueles idiotas que mal lhe conhecem! – cogitou posicionando uma se suas mãos na cabeça e outra em no bolso.

- Como assim? –a feição perplexa da jounin era evidente em sua face. – Como você sabe do Daimaru?

- Aquelas meninas... elas são _muito_ prestativas! – o tom de voz desconcertado do Nara, era mesclado com um certo receio. Ele sabia que Temari não gostava de ser ''_espionada_'', embora o motivo fosse justificado com facilidade.

- Está com ciúmes? – provocou com a voz carregada de ironia. – Pois bem, lhe deixarei mais tranquilo: ele era apenas um conhecido.

- As garotas disseram que ele gostava de você...

- Isso é um azar.

- Sei que é.

Shikamaru sabia que era muito problemático demais envolver-se com Temari. Se era uma tarefa árdua para ele conquista-la em vida, para um morto-vivo então... era surreal.

- Como você subornou aquelas pirralhas? – perguntou despreocupada enquanto bebericava seu sakê.

- Eu não as subornei... foi apenas um incentivo. Prometi a chave do quarto dos seus irmãos.

- Como você joga baixo, bebê-chorão.

- Jogo a altura necessária para proteger o que é meu.

**You make me glow** / _Você me faz brilhar_

**But I cover up, won't let it show** /_ Mas eu disfarço, não vou demonstrar_

**So I'm putting my defenses up** / _Então estou armando minhas defesas_

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love** / _Porque não quero me apaixonar_

**If I ever did that** / _Se alguma vez fizesse isso_

**I think I'd have a heart attack** / _Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco_

Palavras não foram mais necessárias naquele momento. Shikamaru segurou-a fortemente pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela. Ela retribuiu o beijo repleto de luxúria, envolvendo seus braços firmemente no pescoço dele afim de trazê-lo ainda mais próximo a si.

Ela não queria reder-se ainda mais a ele. Porém suas defesas eram enfraquecidas perante as atitudes inesperadas daquele preguiçoso.

Permitiram ouvir alguns comentários do tipo: ''_Shikamaru está namorando a Temari-san?_'' ou ''_Eu sempre soube que eles tinham um caso_''. A Sabaku sentiu um vontade inexplicável de gargalhar perante aquela situação tanto peculiar, confessava. Afinal, era tão confortante entregar-se a ele sem medo.

Temari simplesmente silenciou todas as dúvidas as quais pairavam sua mente. Após o beijo, não poderiam negar que estavam vivenciando um ''_relacionamento sério_''. Aliás, ela já havia aderido esse compromisso a partir do dia em que haviam se conhecido, porém como uma boa kunoichi orgulhosa, séria e destemida, repetia insistentemente todos os dias de sua vida: ''_eu-não-vou- me-envolver-com-aquele-idiota_".

Ela sempre esteve completamente envolvida. Desde sempre.

- Feh, agora está tranquila, _namorada_?

-Sim, idiota.

Era difícil pronunciar a palavra ''_namorado_'', mas iria lentamente habituando-se ao processo. ''_Sem dúvida é divertido chamá-lo de bebê-chorão_'' pensava divertida.

* * *

**Notas**: Quem gostou deixa review *-*


End file.
